


Origins

by yennyz



Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennyz/pseuds/yennyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The origin of Smite, the Battleground of the Gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origins

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this fanfiction business. 
> 
> There are original characters that may appear in this fiction. Mostly Greek, Egyptian and Roman gods.

In snow-capped mountains of Caucasus, there was a deity that lived there. For centuries, he was imprisoned, bound to a rock there, tortured daily by the decree from the heavens above.

Prometheus. The Titan of Intellect and Foresight. The Renowned Aide of Men.

Now, the god makes his abode in the heart of a cave in one of these mountains, working idly to forge new and ever hostile technology. Creating more men out of clay, he has staffed them within his home, where they lived as a civilization of their own. After all, his Titan brethren were all imprisoned. Only a few walk with the new generation. Where else could he go?

“Prometheus!” A foreign, new voice bellowed and echoed throughout the walls of the caves. The slow hum of machineries within the cave came to a halt. His men screamed as they stumbled into the Titan’s forge. One by one, lightning bolts struck and all his creations lay scattered on the floor lifeless.

“What an intrusion, Zeus. For a deity with your standards, you should plan to be more…courteous.” Prometheus replied unfazed.

Zeus in his glory, hovered towards him. The glow from the lightning bolt, bluish and white, flickered brightly in the dim, torch-lit room of Prometheus’ forge. He wielded the Aegis on his left arm. The eyes of the Gorgon stared at the Titan with its cold, dead eyes.

“Your trickery will come to an end.” Zeus gripped his lightning bolt causing it to flare and crackled into numerous sparks. He gritted his teeth. “After I’m through with this.”

Prometheus gently remarked, “Scintillating. What is your reason that you graced my abode, my lord?”

He had anticipated a response. Zeus instead threw his shield at him, knocking him back with a force. He slammed against the cave’s wall with a thud and felt a surge of electricity running through his body. He propped himself up, and groaned. The shocks burned his body like stings. The shield returned to Zeus who was staring at him with a smirk. He was clearly enjoying the abuse he had dealt to the Titan.

“I have a question.” Zeus responded, calmly.

“An inquiry? I’m not an oracle, child of Kronos.” Prometheus asked. The wound where he was hit began to burn him slowly, draining away his energy. He fell to his knees. His lung rattled.

“Your days are numbered, you arrogant, deceitful fool.” The Titan’s breath hitched. Zeus remained silent, intent on listening to what the Titan has to say.

“And I’ll be the catalyst of it!” Prometheus yelled. His machines flared to life. From the clay massacre, fallen bodies re-emerged. Zeus raised his lightning bolt, undaunted by the advance.

The Aegis shielded him against the fire spewed by Prometheus’ machines which were creations he had never seen before. The animal creations attempted to leap. Lightning flared from Zeus’ bolt, shocking them. They melted back into the cave’s walls. More and more, the animal creations materialized, swarming against Zeus. The god of thunder bellowed, a blast of lightning that crackled, knocking back the clay creations and shattering them. The blast knocked down Prometheus, pushing him to kneel to the ground.

“I have already foretold your fate, cousin! What more do you want? It is an inevitable war, no one has fought against the spindle of Ananke and lived.” Prometheus shouted, rasping as the energy slowly drained from him, “Wait… wait! Perhaps, there is a way to mitigate your father’s curse.”

“Tell me, before I ask my attendants to bound you back in the boulder with that vulture to feast on your entrails!”

“It’s a long step, you see…” Prometheus replied, avoiding Zeus’ gaze, “It involves something less ethical.”

With a wave of his hand, a cylindrical pillar descended downwards from the cave’s ceiling. A hatch opened, in front of Zeus and he saw it.

Pandora’s Pithos, the jar where all the evils were stored. The hex that cursed Prometheus’ creations with illness, disease, sadness and pain. The pithos was well-preserved from the age of creation, engraved with the scenes of blessings that the gods gave Pandora to her marriage with Epimetheus.

The hatch slowly opened again. Zeus moved back. A woman, rotting and decaying, chained to the pithos and another man, stammering and shrieking as light came into his eyes.

“What did you do?!!” Zeus shouted at the smirking Prometheus.

“I have tried the Egyptians’ way to preserving Pandora, but it turns out that I could only make her semi-immortal. She’s still conscious and she only has one…purpose.” Prometheus smiled, walking towards the pillar, “As does my brother, but you know how useless he is.”

“You let Pandora open the jar...” Prometheus gestured, “Mitigates the curse that your father imposed. You won’t be usurped and your power will never wane. The ruler of the sky imposing judgment towards all mortal men. Isn’t this what you desire, cousin?”

Zeus turned his back on the glowing pithos, illuminating with the remaining energy it has.

“You cower?” Prometheus questioned his motive but Zeus did not listen to him. The Titan watched the King of the Gods slowly leave. The cave hummed melodically when his mechanical creations and clay creatures animated themselves once again. Prometheus chuckled, staring at Pandora’s helpless tears. He ordered the machines to hide the pithos in its original place. Epimetheus and Pandora’s muffled and weakening voices slowly faded.

The cave was calm again.

“He’ll be back.” He smirked returning to work on his creations.


End file.
